


You make me so mad I just want to kiss you

by accio_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Hipster Castiel, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Please be nice, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, first fic, hate then love, i don't know how to tag, probs smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_destiel/pseuds/accio_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God Dean hates that stupid Castiel guy that sits next to him in sociology. He hates him with his stupid snarky come backs and his stupid attitude and his stupid blue eyes and his stupid hot ass . . . . The point is Dean Winchester 100% hates Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic in the history of forever. So please be nice. I can't guarantee how good it's going to be. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I love hate then love fics so I wrote my own! I'm sure I'll add more characters later. The story is still developing so we'll find out. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I usually work on this when I get bored in history class but if I get any positive feedback I'll probably work on it more often. There is a good possibility that I will add smut later and then change the rating, but I'm debating with myself about that. The religious half of me is saying "no you have sinned too much all ready" and the other half of me is saying "meh, you already have one foot in hell and the other on a banana peel so go for it." I guess we'll see what happens.

As Dean walked to his car to grab some lunch before his next hour started he noticed a group of kids sitting underneath one of the trees in the front. It was his second week at this school and after having mastered the lay of the land he was paying more attention to the people here. He'd noticed the girls giving him the eye. He'd flirted with a couple of long lanky guys from the soccer team. He'd recognized the people who obviously spent more time doing home work than hanging out with friends. Dean wasn't one to pick on anybody for that. It was their choice not his, but he definitely thought his life choices were much more fun than theirs.

The group he had just spotted obviously did not fit into any of the previously mentioned categories. They were wearing ridiculously over sized sweaters even though it was 80 degrees outside. They had tight jeans and two of them were playing guitars.  _Must be the hipster group,_ he thought to himself. Dean didn't have any problems with the hipsters. Some of them had damn good legs and their tight pants certainly helped to show those off. They weren't the people Dean spent most of his time with, but they certainly new how to party when the time came. Taking mental notes on who looked the best from his current distance and cataloging them accordingly Dean got inside baby and took off to get some grub. 

\--

Dean didn't have a freaking clue how he got put in dance class but he knew that there was no way in hell that he was staying in it. The deadline had passed long ago for class changes, but what with Dean being new here he was sure he could talk his way out of it. After school that day Dean walked into the counselors office to work his magic. He walked into a room that had the name plate Ms. Moore on it. Underneath that were the letters S-Z.  The door was ajar so Dean knocked on it before pushing it open and stepping inside. The woman sitting behind the desk was plump and had skin the colour of milk chocolate. She had a kind face, but knowing eyes. Dean was sure right away that if this woman didn't want to help him then there was absolutely nothing he could do to sway her. But of course that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Hello Ms. Moore." Dean said pulling out his most winning smile. 

"Please call me Missouri."

"That's a lovely name." He replied. It became self-evident that buttering her up was not going to work when she raised her eyebrows and let out a small huff of laughter. 

"You can drop the flattery. It's not gonna work with me boy. Just tell me why you came to see me today."

Dean cleared his throat and continued. "I've been put in a class that I'd rather not be in."

"Sit down lets pull up your schedule." Dean took a seat in front of her desk and took a look around the room as Missouri clicked away at the computer. 

"The name's Dean Winchester." Dean supplied helpfully.

"I know." Replied Missouri with out elaborating.

". . . Okay." Dean sat back in his chair and continued looking around. Her room was nice. It felt warm. Her walls were a nice blue colour with accents of a deep red. She had quite a few decorations and keepsakes decorating her office, but nothing as cheesy or cliche as a cat poster. Dean instantly appreciated that.

"Now I'm going to assume that you're not a ball room dance kind a guy."

"Uh, No ma'am."

"I shouldn't have a problem gettin ya outta there."

"Thank you," said Dean excited that she wasn't going to make him beg for her.

"Alright, the only other electives we have for that hour is sociology and theater." She said without looking up at him.

"Um, I'll take sociology."

"I know. Here's your new schedule." She handed him a piece of paper fresh out of the printer. It was warm in his hands.

"Thank you Missouri."

"Any time boy."

Dean walked out of the office schedule in hand.He gave a little shiver as he thought about how much Missouri seemed to know about him without him having to tell her. It was a little off-putting. Dean was intrigued if a little creeped out. Missouri certainly was something else. And Dean respected her all the more because of it.

Dean wasn't overjoyed to be taking Sociology, but it was more his speed than theater would ever be. Memorizing the room number so he wouldn't have to pull out his schedule the next day, Dean got into his baby and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm posting this at the same time as chapter one because this chapter has Castiel in it and I figured that this fic would hold absolutely no ones attention if he didn't show up soon.

Dean walked into his sociology class the next day a little nervous. he wasn't sure what he was going to think of this class and walking ind mid-way through the term wasn't going to make things any easier. The teacher looked up at him as he approached his desk. He was a short grouchy looking man in plaid and a truckers cap. The name plate on his desk read Mr. Singer. Dean continued to his desk and said, "Hi, my name's Dean Winchester. I just transferred in."

Mr. Singer grunted at him and replied. "Lemme see your schedule boy." Dean rifled through his back pack and pulled out the slightly crumpled, and significantly less warm than when Missouri had handed it to him, paper. Mr. Singer grunted again before saying, "Well you're in luck. Garth is sick, _again_ , and should be home schooled for the rest of the term, so you can have his old seat by Chandler."

"Uh, sorry, Chandler?"

"Hey Smith! Raise your hand!" yelled Mr. Singer to whoever this Chandler kid was. Dean turned and saw a skinny, freckled boy with thick dark hair put his hand in the air without looking up from his phone. "You'll sit next to him. Now get boy. I gotta class to teach."  
  


Dean walked to his seat and wondered to himself why all the grown ups around here insisted on calling him, 'boy.' As Dean sat down Mr. Singer started talking about the likelihood of someone following instructions if they appear to have been given by a person of authority. As Dean looked around he noticed a couple of familiar faces; most of them were still new to him though. The chandler guy next to him was still on his phone. As dean looked over he noticed the guy seemed to be scrolling through one of those Tumbler sight thing-or-others. He also noticed that Mr. Singer didn't seem to give a damn. Dean leaned over and asked him, "So he doesn't care if you're on your phone during class?"

"So long as you're not creating a distraction he doesn't care what you do. Figures it's your own grade you can do whatever the hell you want." He replied without looking up.

"hmm." Dean loved when teachers took this approach to teaching. Wasn't that supposed to be more like college anyways? Dean heard the door open and glanced up. A boy with ebony coloured, wild, sex hair, and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen was walking though the door. Dean ran his eyes up and down his body appreciatively as the boy stepped in. He had on a blue and white striped button up shirt underneath a black sweater. The collar and the cuffs on the shirt were exposed under his sweater. The blue was a nice touch. It brought out the blue in his eyes spectacularly. He was wearing dark, tight jeans that clung to his legs in all the best ways, and as he turned to face Mr. Singer Dean got a nice look at his ass too. Dean heard a growl from the front and tore his gaze away from the stranger to look up at Mr. Singer. He did not look happy.  

"I'm guessing that counts as a distraction?" Dean asked Chandler.

"That counts as a distraction." Chandler affirmed and he _still_ hadn't looked up from his phone!

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence." Said Mr. Singer his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Singer. Here I brought you something." The boy replied holding a coffee cup out towards Mr. Singer. Dean had been so distracted by this guys freaking amazing anatomy he hadn't even noticed the two coffee cups he was holding. 

Mr. Singer walking forward and took the cup from him. "Black?" he asked after examining it for a moment."

"Yes sir."

"You know me well boy." (At least Dean wasn't the only one who was constantly referred to by his gender)

"Sit down." As the guy turned to walk to his seat Dean realized that the only empty spot in the class was next to him.  _Well score one for Dean WInchester,_ Dean thought to himself. He had a hard time not staring as the boy came and sat down beside him. He set down his bag and pulled out a note book before looking up at Mr. Singer expectantly. Now that he was so close to him Dean was able to get a better look at him. He noticed that he had a decent amount of dark scruff running along his face. Dean wondered absentmindedly how it would feel to bite down on that jawline and run his tongue over that scruff. The boy opened his mouth and shocked Dean out of his thoughts with his rough gravelly voice. 

"Perhaps you should learn my name before you continue to undress me with your eyes."

Dean gave a little high pitched (But manly as hell!) squeak as he realized he was talking to him. "What? No! Eh, no- I wasn't, that's not- no." Dean spluttered turning a brilliant shade of pink.

"Excuse me I'm trying to pay attention." The boy replied without taking his eyes off of the front of the room. What was it with these people and the inability to freaking hold eye contact!

_Wow,_ Dean thought,  _This guy's an ass_. He was rethinking all the different images that had cropped up in his head as soon as the boy had walked in the room. 

Dean turned his attention back to Mr. Singer. He probably should get a feel for how much effort this class was going to require. 

"So. . . . Why do you think people would go against common morals this way?" asked Mr. Singer referring to some story that Dean had only herd a part of. Something about how for some study they had had people give other people electric shocks, and when people in lab coats told them to turn up the power, they did despite the (fake) screams of those being shocked. The smart ass next to Dean as well as several others raised their hands.

"Go ahead Anna," Mr. Singer said gesturing to a girl with flaming red hair sitting a few rows away from Dean.

"Is it because even under circumstances where someone is being hurt people still feel the need to conform to whatever is popular?"

"That's good. That's very good. Castiel, anything to add?" 

The boy next to Dean lowered his hand and began to speak. "I think it has a little less to do with conformity and a little more to do with knowledge. No disrespect Anna this is just my opinion," Anna nodded at him, "but if you feel that someone knows more than you, in any particular area, then it is more likely that you are going to listen to what they have to say. Knowledge is power." 

_Great so he's a smart smart ass. Err I guess an intelligent smart ass. Whatever, he's a smart ass._ Thought Dean.

"Very well put Mr. Novak."

So his name was Castiel Novak. Well if anything it was unique. 

"So now that I know your name am I free to resume my previous activities?" Dean whispered to Castiel. That earned him one of the iciest glares that Dean had ever seen. Dean returned it with a smirk of his own. This class was going to be more fun than Dean thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have resolved to work on this during the weekend instead of waiting for history class to come around again. So maybe I'll get another chapter up soon. I'm not making any promises. I'm also really not sure where I'm going to take the next chapter so. . . . .bear with me. . . .or don't. . . . .Your decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually updated pretty quickly. I tried to keep the same level of snark and sass up, but I don't know. Lemme know what ya guys think! Also I didn't really double check this chapter for errors so sorry for any mistakes.

Dean walked through the door of their new house and put his keys on the table by the door. He walked into the living room and saw Sam sitting on the couch watching TV. 

“What’s up Samsquatch?” Dean asked ruffling his hair affectionately before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

Sam smacked at Dean’s hand before smoothing out his hair. “Seriously Dean, you don’t have to treat me like I’m ten all the time.”

“Well I have to pretend don’t I! Since you look tall enough to be my age I have to compensate a little bit.”

“And how is dance class Dean?” Sam asked attempting to redirect the attention away from him.

“Don’t have it anymore. Transferred out yesterday. Now I’m in Sociology.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. “Sociology?”

“It was either that or theater. It’s actually a pretty cool class.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that, it’s just that it doesn’t seem like a very Dean like class.”

“Ya, I probably wouldn’t have taken it if it weren’t for that stupid dance class mix up. I’m kinda glad that I got saddled with it though. It’s pretty cool. Except for there's this ass hole that sits next to me.”

“Oh ya?”

“Ya, his name's Castiel Novak.”

“Weird name.”

“Ya, I don’t know what that’s all about, but he walks in late, obviously thinking that he is the shit, he comes and sits next to me and like right away starts trying to needle me. Acting like I should be grateful to just be in his presence the arrogant dick head. He starts answering all the questions right like he’s the smartest guy ever before glaring at me with those wicked blue eyes.” Dean couldn’t help but notice that he had stopped talking to Sammy a long time ago. He glanced over and saw Sam looking at him with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face. “What?”

“Did he also tug on your pig tails and call you a doo doo head?”

“Shuddup.”

“I’m just saying man it all sounds a little second grade. Maybe you should just make up by kissing behind the slide and everything will be great.”

“Seriously why do I even bother talking to you? I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“A cold one?”

“Shuddup!” Dean yelled back already walking down the hall and towards the bathroom. Actually it would probably be smarter to take a cold shower. That Castiel guy might have been gorgeous but he was still a dick. Dean didn’t want to give him the imaginary satisfaction of not really knowing that Dean had wanked to the thought of him. Then again maybe he would anyway and would just blame it on his raging teenage hormones. Nah, cold shower was best.

When Dean got out of the shower his dad was home from work. Dean got dressed in an old t shirt and some pajama pants before coming out to say hi.

“How was work?”

“Fine, how was school?

“Same as always.”

Dean and John’s conversations were always like this now. Ever since Dean had come out as bisexual him and his dad had just been distant. At first John had a really hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Dean wanted to kiss other boys. But as time passed John had gotten over it. . . .mostly. They were still trying to regain some of the natural father to son bond they used to have, but it was slow going. 

“Well, I’m going to grab something to eat. Want me to grab you a beer?”

“Sure.”

Dean walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He saw some mayo and some lunch meat and he knew that they still had some of that awesome French bread stuff from a couple nights ago left over in the cupboard so he decided to make himself a sandwich. Dean was also able to find some lettuce and cheese stashed in the fridge. Honestly he was pretty excited to eat this sandwich. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge before walking back into the dining room. Dean set the beer down in front of his dad before setting down his meal in front of his seat. John had his lap top open in front of him, but was rubbing his eyes tiredly with the heels of his hands. As Dean sat down John glanced up at him, and then looked at the masterpiece of a sandwich sitting in front of Dean.

“You’re gonna need a bigger mouth son.”

“I was actually kinda thinking the same thing,” Dean laughed.

Dean ate his dinner and John did his work. They held only slightly strained meaningless conversation. Things were going well. When Dean was done he headed with his plate into the kitchen. 

“Well, I’m going to go work on some home work before heading to bed.” Dean said as he walked out of the kitchen.”

“Ok, I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

True to his word Dean walked into his room and got to work. He was being unusually productive lately. He had decided when they moved into their new house that he was going to make his dad proud. He was going to get good grades, and he was going to get a job, and he was going to do something with himself. He was going to be a good son. 

\- -

Dean walked into his sociology class the next day excited for another round with Castiel. 

"Wazzup baby blues?" Dean asked as he sat down in his spot. Castiel looked up from the notes he was reading and gave Dean a quizzical stare.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh. . .Dean?"

Cas leaned across Dean to ask Chandler, "Where the hell is Garth?"

"Um. . .He got sick again. He's gonna be home schooled for the rest of the term."

"Oh" Castiel leaned back over to his normal spot.

"Seriously do you not remember me?" Dean asked him.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, his head cocked slightly to the side. "Oh yeah. You were here yesterday."

Had Dean really been that forgettable? Had Cas really not thought about Dean at all yesterday while all Dean could do was think about him?  And when the hell did he start calling him Cas in his head? This was something Dean was going to have to fix. Castiel Novak would not forget Dean Winchester's name again.

"Seriously what the hell?" Dean leaned over to Chandler, who just happened to be sitting on his phone again. "Was he high yesterday or something?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he's one of those hipster guys whose secretly straight edge." Well at least the kid was blunt.

"I am not straight edge!" Cas cried indignantly. Dean simply raised his eyebrows at him. "I fornicate." Cas mumbled to himself. Dean simply couldn't take it. That sentence coming out of Cas' mouth sent him into fits of laughter. He could practically feel Cas boiling beside him. 

"Oh God Cas, if you ever want anyone to take you seriously never say that again."

"What are you idjits laughin at back there?" Mr. Singer yelled from the front of the room where he had clearly been interrupted. 

"Cas just used the word fornicate!" Dean yelled back.

"Well, if your done bein dumb asses perhaps you'd like to come up and teach the lesson." Dean was ready to back off, but Cas clearly had other plans.

"Okay, we will." Cas grabbed Dean's sleeve and pulled him up to the front of the room with him. Dean didn't have the slightest clue how to teach, or even what the lesson was about. He figured he would let Cas take the lead and maybe just sit in the back in silence. 

"Okay so today we're talking about racism as you all know. Not the obvious kind, the subconscious kind. Most people would proudly say that they are not racist. Unfortunately, for most people that's not entirely true. Statistics across the US can prove this. There are more whites than there are blacks throughout the US and yet the amount of blacks in jail outnumber whites almost 10 to 1. The hardest thing about this is that like I said before it's subconscious. We see the difference in skin colour and can't help, but make assumptions based on nothing, but that."

"It's true." Dean surprised himself by stepping in. "For part of my dad's job sometimes they'll deal with crimes against people of colour. If they have more than one suspect, sometimes they'll put them all in a room together and give them a remote with buttons that say yes and no. Then they'll flash pictures up on a screen of well known white and black people, like John F. Kennedy, or Barrack Obama. If the person taking the test thinks that the person has effected America positively then they hit the yes button. If they think that they haven't then they hit the no button. Now they don't focus solely on who the person thinks has effected America positively. That would be to easy to fake. Instead they see how long it takes them to hit the buttons. They compare the time taken for them to hit the yes buttons on the white people, to the time taken to hit the yes button for the black people. It's part of the subconscious that the suspects aren't able to control and usually produces effective results." As Dean finished he noticed that Cas was giving him another one of his confused looks with his head tilted to the side. After a moment Cas continued.

"Yes. The only way to change this behavior is to admit that it exists. If we are able to catch ourselves doing it then we can make a change." As they finished both boys looked over at Mr. Singer expectantly.

"Sit down smart asses." The boys walked back to their seats, but could clearly see the smile playing at the edge of their teacher's lips.

"Wow, don't we make a great team." Dean whispered teasingly to Cas.

Cas ignored him pointedly. 

"So do you really not do drugs or alcohol or anything like that?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know to blow off steam or to participate in hipster culture or something like that."

"All those substances do is impair my judgment. I do not understand why people would partake of something that reduces them to a babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"Dude did you just make a Harry Potter quote?"

"Dude did you just understand a Harry Potter quote?" Cas asked back, clearly trying to mimic Dean, but sounding more like a surfer from California.

"Touche. But seriously, warn me the next time your going to have us randomly teach the class. Especially if your going to make me do  _all_ the work." Dean knew he was pressing Cas, but man he was enjoying it. Cas turned to give him another one of his signature icy blue glares.

"Not for nothing Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that, well, I got laid."

Cas let out a small growl as he turned to face the front, clearly trying not to blow his lid. Dean immediately backed off. Not because he was worried about what Cas would do, but because that growl had done things to him. Things below the waist that he was trying desperately not to think about. Luckily the bell rang right then and Dean was able to escape before embarrassing himself. He was going to have to get a grip if he was going to be able to handle this class for the rest of the term.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I added John to this chapter. I really hate fics where John is super abusive, or distant. Well I don't hate the fic. I just hate it when he's portrayed that way. It's just too sad for me. So in this fic he's a little bit ooc because I can't handle that level of sad! He's meaner in the show. I'm gonna cry just thinking about it. . . . . Just kidding. I won't cry. Crying is for the weak!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the paragraph I was planning to begin this chapter with was accidentally posted at the end of the last chapter. Woopsie! I've also decided to either eject that paragraph or place it somewhere different. I haven't really decided yet. That's fixed now though. Sorry if I confused anybody! I also tried to make this chapter longer at your request, but I'm not sure how well I did. My genius only comes in short bursts okay!

Dean was walking to his car when he looked over and spotted that hipster group sitting under their tree again. This time Dean noticed a mess of dark hair and two Sapphire eyes that he hadn't seen the first time. Dean's body changed course before his mind quite caught up with what was going on, and he began walking towards the tree. A few kids looked up as Dean approached, but Cas was not one of them. Dean supposed this was probably because he was little occupied at the moment. Cas was sitting on the ground next to a girl with smooth creamy skin and long dark wavy hair. She was really pretty. The dark powerful kind of pretty that you couldn't labeled as simply 'hot.' It seemed too crude of a word to describe her. Dean was even thinking that he might have to admit she was beautiful. Huh, when did he become a sap?

Cas had obviously noticed all of this as well if his body language around her was anything to go by. They were sitting side-by-side, but their bodies were angled towards each other. Her legs were crossed over top of his and they were leaning their backs against the tree behind them. They had their heads bent towards each other, and were talking and giggling together over something that Dean had not heard. 

Dean felt something flare up inside his chest. A hot unpleasant burning that began to eat at his insides. It was acidic and left a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. Dean had half a mind to turn around right then, and abandon this stupid mission his feet had sent him on without his consent. But the others standing there had already seen him walk up. It would be rather incriminating if he turned back now. So dean Kept walking, and threw his cockiest grin on.

"Hey Cas!" 

Cas lifted his head up in surprise. He held Dean's gaze for a solid eighteen seconds before answering. 

"Hello Dean."

The girl sitting next to Cas looked from Cas to Dean, and back before saying, "Cas? You never let anyone shorten your name."

Cas' cheeks lit up at this comment. He opened his mouth to respond before closing it again. He ducked his head and gave a shrug. "It's fine I guess."

Dean's confidence was given a considerable boost as he quickly processed what had just happened. 

"What do you want Dean?"

This gave Dean reason to pause for a moment. Why was he here? 

"Ah c'mon! Can't I just come say hi without wanting anything form ya?"

"I highly doubt you do anything without an agenda."

"Did you just call me sexy and calculating?"

Cas glared up at Dean. "I just called you a conniving ass."

"Meh, it's pretty much the same thing innit? So, pray tell what is my  _agenda?"_ Dean knew he was fishing for a topic of conversation. He just hoped that Cas couldn't see it too.

Cas took his eyes away from Dean's and looked off to his side at nothing in particular that Dean could tell. He couldn't help but feel both relieved and disappointed when Cas broke their gaze. 

"You're here for one of two reasons." Cas started. "You are either her to tease me some more because for some God awful reason you seem to enjoy that-"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dean cut in. "You know you tease back. Hell! Half the time you start it!" 

Cas ignored him and continued. "Or you have realized that I am one fine piece of ass and have come over to admire the view." Cas flashed a smirk up at Dean.

Dean swallowed thickly, but new he was going to have to recover soon if he didn't want to give himself away. "Well sweetheart. I have to say, your humility is by far your best quality."

"I don't hear you denying anything Winchester." Cas' smile was only getting bigger.

"Wow, does this happen every time someone tries to say hi to you? You automatically assume they're hitting on you?" 

Just then Anna happened to walk by their tree. "Hey Castiel!" She called brightly.

"Hey Anna," Cas replied without breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean could swear he looked like the Cheshire Cat now his smile was so big.

"I am so done with this conversation," Dean said turning away. "Lemme know when you've calmed down a bit ya horny bastard." 

"Oh you'd like it I called you up wouldn't you!"

"You're not funny Novak!" Dean called over his shoulder.

"I'm freaking hilarious Winchester!"

Well shit. Cas had definitely won that round.

\--

A couple of weeks went by and Dean found that he really really enjoyed Sociology. It was kinda cool talking about how most people reacted to different situations and why. He found himself contributing his opinion in class more and more. It was a fun class, except for that dick head Cas. They seemed to disagree on just about everything and it wasn’t a secret. And Cas was damn good at backing up his own opinion. That was something Dean had an issue with from time to time. He just wasn’t articulate enough to keep up an argument with the guy. Not that Cas had ever really beaten him in an argument. Neither of them ever really won. They just kept arguing until Mr. Singer told them to shut up. Today of course was a little bit different.

As Dean approached the door to his class he spotted Cas leaning against the frame talking to the same girl he had been with before. Dean felt that ugly acidic heat burn through him again. He brushed past Cas without saying a word and sat down in his seat, throwing his bag down with a loud whump. Dean ignored Cas as he came and sat down in his seat. Of course this wasn't anything he didn't do every other day. Dean couldn't get himself to participate in the conversation today. He was just too busy thinking about that stupid girl with her stupid creamy skin, and her stupid pretty face, and her stupid dark hair. Ya know whose hair was darker? Cas' hair. Damn Cas had nice hair. The way it was often sticking up in odd directions that somehow only seemed to make him hotter. Cas was pretty sexy if Dean was being honest. Too bad he was taken by that stupid girl.

"Winchester!"

Dean lifted his head up to reply to Mr. Singer's shout. "Yes sir?"

"You're awfully quiet today boy. You don't got anything to add?"

"Nope."

Mr. Singer continued to stare at Dean. For a moment he was worried that Mr. Singer was going to push the matter and Dean was just not in the mood right now. But Mr. Singer seemed to read Dean's body language and quickly moved on.

"Why do you keep sending the clock brooding glares?"

Dean looked over at Cas who he had been trying (and failing) to avoid looking at all hour.

"I'm not I just. . .want this hour to be done with."

"You love this class," Cas whispered back. "What's wrong?"

"Really Cas? Do you actually care? Are we going to pretend that we're best friends now? Because we're not." Dean knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help it. He was just so bitter right now, and taking it out on Cas seemed like a logical solution seeing as he was part of the problem.

Cas through his hands up in surrender and leaned away from Dean, his blue eyes widening in surprise. "Yeesh! I'm just trying to help."

"Ya well, I don't need your help." Dean glanced up and saw Cas giving him his squinty-eyed tilty-head look. "Ugh I'm sorry man I just really need to get laid." Well it wasn't a lie. It wasn't the truth either though. . . . at least not all of it.

Cas laughed before replying, "Yea well, join the club."

Dean picked his head up in confusion. "What?"

Cas just stared at Dean for a moment before repeating slowly, "Join, The, Club."

"Ya I heard ya the first time Jack ass. I'm just confused. What are you and your girlfriend waiting till marriage or something?"

Cas squinted his eyes again before saying, "Girlfriend?"

"Um yea, the really pretty brunette you're always talking to."

Cas paused for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing incredibly loud.

"Dude shut up! Singer is gonna get pissed. What the hell is so funny!" Dean slapped Cas' shoulder in another effort to get him to shut up. His ears were burning and Dean knew that he was blushing. For some reason he couldn't help but feel that he was being made fun of.

"Novak! Shut yer yip!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Singer," Cas called back once he had gotten himself somewhat under control.

"What the hell was that?" Dean hissed angrily.

"Oh man, it's just that you thought Summer was my girlfriend. She's going to laugh so hard when she hears about this."

"I'm still not getting the joke. Am I missing something here?"

"Summer is a lesbian Dean."

Cas continued to stare at Dean for a moment and watched the switch flip in his brain.

"Oh."

"Yup, there's the light bulb."

"Shut up! You guys looked like you were dating."

"We're close friends. Nothing more. I don't have a girlfriend, or a boy friend for that matter."

"Huh, well okay."

Dean sat back in his chair feeling significantly better. He tried to act like nothing had changed, but judging by the smirk currently resting on Cas' face he wasn't doing a very good job. Oh well, Dean couldn't find it in himself to care.

\--

"Your group project is fairly simple," Mr Singer growled at them. "Just find a group of people to talk about. Explain anything unique about their behavior. Talk about the motivation behind that behavior, and then express your opinion on the topic."

"What groups are we getting into?" Some kid asked. Dean wasn't really paying attention. Cas was sporting some major sex hair and Dean was having a hard time focusing on anything else.

"I'm going to pair each of you up."

That got Dean's attention. Dean turned his body towards the front of the room to listen to who his partner would be. Mr. Singer began to read out the names in pairs. Dean noted that the Chandler kid who sat on the other side of him got paired up with Anna. Maybe she could get him to put his damn phone down for two seconds. Dean also noticed that Mr. Singer was getting further and further down the list and neither his nor Cas' name had been called yet. Low and behold the last two names to be called were,

"Novak and Winchester."

Both Cas and Dean raised their voices in protest, but neither of them could be understood as their voices overlapped. This was probably a good thing as Dean had used some choice words in his protest. 

"You wanna run that one by me again?"

"I can't be partnered up with him!" Dean cried indignantly.

"I concur sir, we disagree on every topic!" 

"Should make for a helluva presentation then."

The bell rang and all the students began to file out, talking with their partners about what their projects would focus on. Dean shot a glare at Cas that Cas happily returned before turning and stalking out of the class room. Cas waited a second before following after. He knew that he would have to talk to Dean sooner or later about their project, but he just wasn't ready to handle that right now. As Cas walked out he could have sworn he heard a gruff voice mutter, "Idjits," behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I should be updating more often now that finals are over. I'm sorry ok! I just got really overwhelmed! Please don't sacrifice me to Satan! I dipped into Cas' point of view at the very end there I know, but I really wanted that thought to come from Cas not Dean. I don't know why so don't ask me. Also I've realized that every time I post a chapter I am so worried that the story is only getting worse! Please tell me if my anxiety is unfounded! But if it does suck please tell me that also because I need to know these things! In other news I have discovered that I use far too many exclamation points. Deal with it bitches!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found motivation to write again! Sorry this took so long. I feel like this is a super predictable story line, but of course I wasn't exactly going outside the box with this au so for those of you who are sticking around you can deal with my crappy, cheesy, predictable plot!
> 
> Oh! And another thing! I was reading through my last chapter, and if I freaking use you're instead of your or some other stupid mistake again one of you bastards had better let me know so that it doesn't sit up here for weeks and make me look like a freaking idiot!!!!

"Can you believe it!!!! Mr. Singer knows that I can't stand the guy! Now he expects us to do a report together! It's not even like I just don't like him. We can't agree on anything!"

"Ya know, for a guy you hate you sure do spend an awful lot a time talking about him." Sam glanced up at Dean's look of outrage and struggled to keep his smirk to himself.

"Well it's not like I can help getting partnered up with him! Do you expect me to just go down quietly?"

"Well, I do feel like the sooner you accept it the sooner you can find something you actually agree on, and then maybe you won't get a T on your report."

"A T?"

"Ya they used it once in Harry Potter. It stands for Troll."

". . . . Sometimes I'm embarrassed that we're related."

"Oh, because being your brother is just the best honour that could have ever been bestowed upon me." Sam retorted his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

\--

The next day was much the same as the day before. Dean disagreed with everything Cas had to say and per the usual Cas did the same. The only difference was that with each and every counterpoint made, both boys knew in the back of their minds that their agreeing on something was vital to their grades. 

The bell rang and Dean stood up to walk out the door, perfectly content to continue to ignore the project that was due in two weeks. The project that he had to talk to Castiel about in order to finish. The project that him and Cas would have to find a subject to agree on in order to get a decent grade. Ya that one.

"Dean, wait a minute. We need to talk."

Dean sighed heavily before turning around and facing the blue eyed boy. 

"What do you want."

"I think we should talk about this project that we have to do together."

Dean sighed again making a much bigger deal out of this than was necessary. 

"Dean please, I don't like the circumstances any more than you do, but I refuse to receive an inadequate grade simply because you can not put aside our differences."

Dean huffed one last time.

"Fine, let's get this over with. Come to my house at six. We'll figure out a topic and start our presentation on my lap top. If God is with us you'll be gone before eight, and I'm not feeding you."

"Ok but-"

"This is my address." Dean said grabbing Cas' hand and scribbling on it with his pen. "Don't be late."

Cas glared down at the writing on his hand before meeting Dean's gaze again. "I don't appreciate that."

"Ya, ya don't get your panties in a twist."

"Would you untwist them for me Dean?"

Dean paused and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He looked up at Cas saw nothing but a huge smirk on Cas' face.

"Just. . .Don't be late."

"Whatever you want Dean."

Dean turned and left before he could blush anymore.

\--

It was 5:30 and Dean was pacing around his room nervously waiting for Castiel to arrive. He had cleaned his room meticulously in preparation before deciding that he didn't want Cas to think that he was cleaning for him. Which was exactly what he was doing. So he threw some clothes on the floor, messed up his bed a bit, and placed a couple of mountain dew cans in various places. Wow, why was he freaking out this much? It was just Cas. It wasn't like he actually cared what the guy thought of him. He hated him! The guy seriously thought he was hot shit. I mean. . . he wasn't wrong.. . . but still! That's just classless! 

It was then that the doorbell rang. Dean had started to run out the door before stopping himself and taking as long as possible to get to the door. Sammy was studying and his dad was at work so he didn't have to worry about either of them getting there first. Dean opened the door just as Cas rang the doorbell again. 

"Yeesh, can't you wait two seconds?"

"That took much longer than two seconds Dean."

"Sorry for the minor exaggeration princess."

"Dean, I would like to leave as soon as possible so if we could please get this started that would be wonderful."

"Too true, let's head upstairs."

Dean turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door grabbed his laptop (which he had made sure was fully charged) and sat down on his bed. He looked up and saw Cas standing in the doorway looking around his room. Dean was suddenly self conscious about the mess he had made on purpose in preparation of Cas' arrival. Cas' eyes flicked up to Dean and Dean swallowed thickly.

"See anything ya like?" Asked Dean shooting Cas a wide smirk. Ok so maybe Dean was a douche who knew that he was hot too. But he wasn't as bad as Cas was!

"You're room seems like you. It fits your personality well."

"Uh thanks Cas?"

Cas nodded but continued to just stand in the doorway.

"Here, if we're gonna work on this then you need to actually step in side. Come sit." Dean patted the space next to him. "But kick your shoes off. I don't want them on my bed."

Cas toed off his shoes and sat beside Dean. Dean noted how cautiously Cas approached him and wondered if he was just as apprehensive about this as Dean was.

"Okay, now the hard part." Dean paused and gave a dramatic sigh. "Let's pick the topic."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment as they pondered what topic they could choose that wouldn't end in an argument.

"We could do it on bullying." Dean offered.

"No. You have already expressed that you feel that bullying is necessary."

"Well when you say it like that I sound like a prick. I just figure if you don't ever tell a kid that he smells bad cause he doesn't shower then he'll just keep thinking that it's okay not to shower! Then later in life he's going to have problems finding a job."

"Perhaps, but you could still find a way to go about doing that without being mean."

"If you're not mean about it then the kid isn't going to take you seriously."

"You know what? Let's not argue about this right now since we need to find something to agree on."

"Right, um any other ideas."

"We could do it on gender biases."

Dean scrunched his forehead up in confusion. "You mean like feminism?"

"Sort of, I was thinking more about how as a baby you are brought home in a blue blanket if you're a boy and pink blanket if you're a girl. From the day you are born you're given certain things to wear and expected to behave a certain way simply because of your gender." Cas looked over at Dean already bracing himself for Dean's response.

"Now hang on. If I'm a parent I need to have some sort of blueprint to go off of when I'm raising my kid. If I have a girl I'm going to raise her like a girl until she tells me she wants something different."

"But chances of her wanting something different aren't very high if she's convinced that she is supposed to be a certain way."

"We're arguing again! Cool your jets."

"Ugh, this is just as bad as I was expecting it to be." Cas rubbed his eyes with the heals of his palms.

Dean leaned his head back against the wall and heaved a sigh. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Tell ya what, I'm gonna go downstairs and make us some coffee. We'll think it over some more after we get some caffeine in us."

"I thought you weren't feeding me."

"It's coffee not food Cas, and if you don't want any that's fine by me."

Cas waited until Dean was about halfway down the stairs before yelling, "Two sugars please!"

There was a pause before Dean yelled back, "You'll get whatever I give to ya!"

Cas continued to look for something they could do their project on while Dean got coffee. After about 10 minutes Dean came back upstairs, two mugs in hand. 

"Alright, I swear to God cause if you spill this on my bed we will fricken fight."

Dean handed Cas his mug before gingerly sitting down on his bed being very careful about not spilling his coffee. Cas brought his mug to his lips and took a sip of the warm drink. Cas lowered his mug with a smirk on his lips before turning and grinning his Cheshire cat grin at Dean. Dean finishes sipping his coffee before looking at Cas who was still grinning ear to ear. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"You put two sugars in just like I asked." Cas replied gleefully. 

"Shut up and drink your damn coffee Cas." 

Cas didn't miss the blush that coloured Dean's cheeks as he turned away.

"Alright, so what the hell are we gonna do for this project?" Dean asked turning back to Cas. 

"Actually, I think I might have found something while you were gone." Cas gestured to the screen of Dean's computer. "I found an article that talks about women's tendencies in Japan. The lady who wrote this is an American citizen who went to teach there for a little while. She describes in detail how women in Japan are expected to get at least one or two plastic surgeries in their adult lives. Apparently at the school she taught at girls would talk all the time about the different ways they wanted to alter their appearances."

"Holy shit, that's awful!"

Castiel turned and looked at Dean with his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open a little bit.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think so too."

"Wait, you mean..."

Cas nodded his head. His eyes were still wide and his mouth still ajar. "I think we just agreed on something."

"Well shit, I think we've found our project topic."

"Wow."

Both boys simply stared at each other completely astounded that they had managed to find a topic with only minimal amounts of caffeine in their system, and only half the arguing that they had anticipated.

"Now what?" Asked Dean

"I suppose now we start our report." Cas had finally closed his mouth and kept it that way.

Just then Dean felt something warm on his leg. He looked down and noticed a dark stain spreading across his bed.

"Oh shit man! Did you spill your coffee!?"

Cas followed where Dean was looking. "Shit!" He quickly grabbed his halfway empty coffee mug, and set it on the table by the bed.

"Are you freaking kidding me Cas!" Dean was standing now, but wasn't even attempting to fix the damage that had been done. It was obviously too late. "What the hell did I tell you the freaking second I handed you the damn coffee!? I told you! Don't spill it!!!!" 

Tears began to well behind Cas' eyes, but he hid it by turning his back as he placed the laptop on the floor. He hated this about himself. When people yelled at him he just couldn't seem to keep himself from crying. It didn't matter who it was, or what it was about he just couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I swear I'll buy new sheets and bedding. I'll replace it all I promise."

"That's not gonna solve anything right now is it? I've still got coffee all over my sheets! It's all over my bedding! What the hell am I gonna sleep on tonight huh!?"

Cas had made his way over to Dean's side of the bed as he gathered up all of Dean's bedding. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop noticing how pretty the deep purple his sheets were, and how well his grey comforter matched it. Damn he was really gay wasn't he?

"I really am sorry Dean. I'll replace it as soon as I can I promise."

"What good is that going to do me right now huh!? Jesus Cas! Why the hell were we even partnered up for this stupid project!?"

Now that wasn't fair Cas thought. After all it was him who found the damn topic that they could finally agree on. It was him who had actually spoken to Dean first so that they could get a damn move on. It was him who took that dent in his pride, and he had said he would replace Dean's stupid bedding. Cas dropped the soggy bundle that was in his arms, and shoved Dean with all his might against the wall.

"I said I would replace it didn't I? I said I was sorry! Who was it Dean that found that damn article?" Cas took a step forward. "Who was it that stopped acting like a child first so that we wouldn't fail this class?" Cas took another step forward. Him and Dean were nose to nose now. "Don't act like you're the only one who got roped into something you didn't want to be a part of with this stupid project!" Despite everything that was going on Cas was suddenly very distracted by how close they were. He also couldn't seem to get his mind off of how pink and full Dean's lips looked. But as fresh tears spilled over his cheeks Cas felt his anger well up inside him again. He grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt.

"Why do you have to be-" Cas cut himself off as he slammed his mouth against Dean's for one second before pulling back to finish his rant.

"Such a-" This time he was cut off by Dean who had wrapped his hand around the back of Cas' neck and brought their lips together again. Cas forced his head away from Dean's and yelled at him one last time.

"Freaking ASSHOLE!" Cas brought Dean's lips back to his and knotted his hands in his hair. Dean responded with full enthusiasm moving his lips against Cas' expertly. Dean stepped forward and knocked Cas' legs against the edge of his bed. They both tumbled down on to the now empty mattress. As Cas gasped in surprise Dean took the opportunity to dive his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas faltered only for a moment before rolling Dean underneath him. They both continued to explore each others mouths. It was Dean's turn to gasp in surprise as Cas bit lightly onto Dean's bottom lip. Cas chuckled darkly before continuing. They continued for what felt like hours. All of their pent up sexual frustration and anger was all poured into one hot and heavy make out session. While both boys were surprised with where their little study session had gone to neither of them could say they weren't happy with it. Neither of them heard a third person open the door.

"Dean is everything alright? I though I heard shout--- oh." 

Dean jerked his head up and spotted his dad standing stock still in the doorway, a look of utmost surprise on his face. Dread instantly filled his veins with an icy chill. His dad was going to hate him now. His dad was going to be so pissed that he had caught him with a boy. Oh shit oh shit. He was so screwed! What was he gonna do!? Cas was up and moving like lightning to collect all of his school gear. As soon as he had all his things in hand he began to walk towards the door. He paused for a moment and turned to look at Dean. Dean could barely focus on Cas he was so worried about his dad.

"I should go. Bye Dean." Cas quickly brushed past Dean's dad with a whispered, "Mr. Winchester." Dean heard the front door shut, and then Cas' car drive away. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of his dad, and his dad still hadn't moved.

"Dad I-"

"I've got. . work to do." John Winchester moved jerkily away from Dean's doorway and exited his room. As soon as he left Dean turned and buried his head into his bare mattress. He began to sob as he thought more and more about how much his father was going to hate him. Tears continued to pour from his eyes to match the ones spilling across Cas' cheeks as he drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry this took SOOOOO LOOOONG. But with the combined help of you guys telling to hurry the hell up and post another chapter, and my best friend expressing tastefully to me about what a terrible person I am for making you guys wait I was finally able to post again. I haven't checked this chapter yet for mistakes so if they're there let me know. Also if I start to take this long again (I'm going to try really hard not to) then please please please send me comments about how terrible I am and about how I need to update. They really do motivate me, and I won't get offended. Thanks again for reading, and I'm going to do so much better I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd update sooner this time! Though not much sooner I suppose. . . I'm sorry! I'll work on it!

Cas wasn't at school the next day. Dean wasn't sure if he was relieved by this or if it put him more on edge. He knew that he needed to talk to Cas, but he also knew that it was going to suck like a bitch when he finally got around to it. He still hadn't talked to his dad either. Dean had cried himself to sleep that night thinking about all the ways he'd failed his dad and this was just another thing to add on to the pile. When he had woken up his dad had already left for work, but that wasn't anything new. Sam had asked him if he had been crying and what was wrong but didn't push it when Dean just gave him a sad look and remained silent. Usually when Dean was upset he was loud and angry. Dean couldn't find it in himself to be loud and angry right now though. He just felt too hopeless.

Dean had told his dad before that he was bisexual, but hearing about it and seeing it were two different things. Dean new his dad had a very traditional view on what relationships were supposed to be like. In his dad's eyes it should consist of a man, a woman, and a couple of rugrats. Dean had tried very hard at first to squash down the feelings he got whenever he saw a cute boy, but Sammy had sensed his unhappiness and weaseled the truth out of him. Not long after Sam had convinced Dean to tell their dad. It hadn't been as bad as Dean had expected, but it still wasn't good. Sure there were no smashed glasses, shouting, or punches involved. But John had turned white at the news and left Dean feeling like the biggest disappointment in the world. That was just when John had heard about it. Dean new that there was no way he would get off that easy after John had seen it. That knowledge left a horrible feeling in his gut that he just couldn't seem to forget about no matter what he did.

Dean went home after third period. He didn't have the energy to continue on for the rest of the day. He dropped his bag by the door and trudged up the stairs to his room. He collapsed on to his sheetless bed, and promptly fell asleep. When he woke up he grabbed the clock off of the table by his bed and checked the time. It was 4:00. Dad wasn't home yet. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. He didn't have Cas' number so he couldn't call him, but he wasn't sure he would even if he did have his number. What would he say? 'Sorry my dad walked in on us in the middle of our make out session. Also he's probably gonna disown me cause he's still pretty shaky with the whole bisexual thing. When do you wanna work on our report?' Shit! The report! Dean hadn't even spared it a second thought what with everything else going on. What the hell was he going to do now? In order to do the damn thing he would have to talk to Cas, and that would only end in tears. He was so screwed. More screwed than when he first learned that Cas would be his partner. What he hell was he gonna do?

\--

Cas was so not going to school today. There was no way in hell he could face Dean right now. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the look of shame on Dean's face as he saw his dad standing in the doorway. That was the worst part. Looking at Dean's face and knowing that it was Cas he was ashamed of. Of course seeing the look on his fathers face ran a close second. No, Cas couldn't handle seeing Dean then, and he certainly couldn't handle seeing him now. He was too much of a coward. Cas knew that he had to get up and move though. If he just sat in bed all day he knew he'd become deeply depressed. It was something he'd learned early into his freshman year. Cas got dressed, washed his face, and grabbed his keys off of his nightstand. He grabbed his antidepressants that sat in the windowsill above the kitchen sink, and popped one into his mouth. God knew he needed them right now. He walked outside down the driveway to his little white Saturn and climbed in. He wasn't entirely certain where he was going, but he knew he needed to go somewhere. Cas roamed all over town before deciding to stop at a Bed Bath and Beyond. After all, he owed Dean new sheets. 

Cas walked into the store and moseyed his way over to the bedding section. He was in no hurry. Cas was hoping to find the same deep purple sheets that Dean had had before. They were a wonderful colour. Cas browsed the sheets eyes peeled for that royal purple, but didn't find any. Oh well, might as well get what's comfortable then. Cas rubbed his hand along each brand of sheets feeling for the softest ones. He finally decided on a blue-gray set that felt wonderful on his hands. Cas walked down the next isle on his way towards the cash registers when something caught his eye. He whipped his head around quickly, and walked towards it. He hadn't been planning on buying Dean a new comforter as well, but he knew he wasn't going to pass this one up. It was the exact shade of purple he had been searching for with the sheets. It was beautiful, and yet masculine enough that he knew Dean would like it. Well, he hoped he would like it. Castiel grabbed the plastic square shaped bag that held the comforter and walked with both his items towards the cash register. He paid for them, and brought them out to his car slotting them into the passenger seat before climbing in after. It was about 4:00 now which meant that Dean would be home from school. Cas grabbed the pad of sticky notes that he kept in the glove box of his car, and scribbled a quick note onto it before putting the lime green square onto the plastic covering of the comforter. Cas started the car and sped towards Dean's house.

\--

When Dean finally got out of bed it was about 4:30. That meant that Sam was home, but dad probably wasn't. Dean hadn't heard the door open while he had been laying awake on his bed, but just to be sure Dean did a once over on the house. Sam was at the kitchen table doing homework and eating a sandwich. His dad was no where to be found. Dean found small comfort in this. Sure it meant that he didn't have to face his dad right now, but he new the longer he put it off the more anxiety he was going to build up.

As Dean was going over in his head everything that could, no no scratch that, was going to go wrong when he talked to his dad later he heard the doorbell ring.

"Sammy, answer the door."

"You do it Dean. I'm busy."

Too depressed to argue Dean went to go answer the door. When Dean opened the door he didn't know what he was expecting, but he did know what he wasn't expecting was a brand new purple comforter on his doorstep. Hell, this thing still had the plastic covering on it. Dean bent down to pick it up and noticed the package of blue-gray sheets that were laying next to it. Before Dean could grab his new bedding he noticed the lime green sticky note on top of the comforter. Dean plucked it off and read the one word written in neat handwriting. 'Sorry'

Dean couldn't help it. He started to tear up as he brought his gifts inside and up to his bedroom. Cas was sorry. Why the hell was Cas sorry? Cas hadn't been the one who had over reacted at a stupid coffee spill. He hadn't been the one who made a total and complete jack ass of himself last night. And he hadn't been the one who wasn't comfortable enough in his own skin to keep Cas from running out the door because of his dad. Cas had absolutely nothing to apologize for. And this meant that Dean owed him big time. He new this meant that he would have to face Cas soon. He deserved an explanation. Cas deserved a hell of a lot more than an explanation, but for now that was the best Dean could do. Dean unwrapped his new bedding and began to make his bed. When Dean finished smoothing out his new beautiful comforter he flopped down onto his bed and pressed his face into his pillow. It now had a new pillow case to match his sheets. Dean breathed in the scent of them. He exhaled in disappointment. It smelled like laundry detergent. Definitely not unpleasant, but Dean had been hoping that it would smell like Cas. Dean pressed his face into his comforter and smelled that as well. Different, but still not Cas. Dean huffed, it had been a stupid hope anyway.

Just as Dean was thinking that he would go grab something from downstairs to eat he heard the door open and the sound of boots in the entryway. Dad was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I know this chapter was super short, but I promise I will have the next one up soon. I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna have this go down. Did you guys like the cliff hanger? I know I sure did! Also I'm sorry if the spacing on this chapter is funky. Archive was bein weird as I was trying to upload it, but I think I fixed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst kind of person. I am the bane of everyone's existence!!!!! I am so sorry that I suck so much and never freaking update!!!!! If any of you were to find my place of residence just to show up and punch me in the face I would fully respect that decision. However, if you were to settle for sending me hate mail telling me all about how you guys are going to kick my ass if I don't hurry up and update that would probably set in me in motion as well. Feel free to do either of those things.

Dean's inner voice was currently nothing but a mantra of, 'ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit.' He had known this was coming, but he sure as hell wasn't as prepared for it as he'd been hoping he would be. What was he gonna do when John started yelling at him. Probably just sit there and cower like the pathetic little twerp he is. But honestly what else was there to do? It wasn't as if he could defend himself. He was a bad son. He was the son that John had caught kissing. . .well more like rounding second base. . . with another boy. He deserved to be yelled at. Hell he deserved a lot worse. In all honesty yelling he could handle. He just wasn't sure what else was going to happen. Where would he go if John decided to kick him out? Maybe he should pack a bag in advance just to be safe. But then how would he be able to take care of Sammy? Would John let him take the impala? Probably not. What if John got violent? John had never laid a hand on his boys before, but he had also never caught them making out with other boys. It would be as much as Dean deserved. In the end Dean decided that he would take whatever punishment, yelling, beating, screaming, or disowning John through his way without complaint.  


Dean also decided that his previous idea of packing a bag in advance was a pretty good one. He pulled his duffle bag that he usually brought with him on camping trips and began to pack some clothes into it. He took his time folding each piece of clothing as he prepared himself for the fan hitting shit fest that was about to go down. He just hoped Sammy wouldn't be around to see it happen. Although that was inevitable because even if Sammy was in his room when it started he would definitely be aware of it by the time it ended. After his clothes Dean packed his deodorant, a couple pairs of shoes, whatever food was stashed in his room, and the couple hundred bucks he had saved up and hidden away in the back of his closet. Dean grabbed his phone charger and stuffed into the front pocket of his backpack which he would also be taking grabbed a photo of him and Sammy when they were 12 and 8 years old. He couldn't remember when or why this picture had been taken, but he knew that he sure as hell was grateful for it.  


After stuffing the photo alongside his phone charger Dean grabbed his bags and took one last look around his room to make sure that he wasn't missing anything. Dean's eyes caught and held on to his knew bedding. He hadn't even gotten to sleep on it for one night. Dean dropped his bags by his door and crossed back over to his bed. He brushed his hand along the rich purple comforter and remembered that this was the spot where he and Cas had gotten much closer than he had expected. There was a part of Dean that realized that maybe he should blame Cas for what was about to happen between him and his father, but Dean couldn't find it in himself to do so. If it was anyone's fault it was his. And despite how things had started out between him and Cas, Dean knew that there was no way he could hate him now. Not after finding out how soft his lips were, and how his eyes crinkled when he smiled one of his rare, true, genuine smiles. There was no way he could hate Cas after finally finding something they agreed on, and feeling how good it felt to have Cas on top of him.  


Dean knew this was going to hurt like hell later, but he grabbed the pillow off of his bed anyway and gently took the pillow case off of it. After folding it into a neat square he placed in it in a pocket on the side of his duffle and zipped it up. Dean shouldered his back pack, grabbed his duffle in his hand and walked quietly down the stairs. Dean walked to the front door and placed his duffle on the ground. He paused for a moment facing the door and took just a moment longer to prepare himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He was just about to put his backpack on the ground next to his duffle when he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Dean?"

Dean whirled around and saw his dad standing a couple feet behind him. 

"Dad."

"What's going on? Are you. . . are you going somewhere?" John asked gesturing with one hand to Dean's packed bags.

"I just thought. . I don't know. . .I just thought that maybe. . . you wouldn't want me around anymore," Dean replied in a small voice.

John paused for a moment before saying, "Dean I-"

"I just, I know how you feel about me liking boys and I know that I've disappointed you, and so I figured you wouldn't want me around anymore. I mean I've messed up before, but I've never messed up this bad, and I don't know I just sorta figured I'd hurry up and get outta your hair so you don't have to bother telling me to leave, and I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean for this to happen, and I just-"

"Dean!"

Dean stopped rambling and let his eyes slide closed. Great now John was mad. Dean had tried so hard to avoid this. He didn't want a shouting match. That's part of why he had packed his bags, so he could make a quick getaway. Dean felt tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes. This was awful. The last thing Dean wanted to do was cry in front of his father as he was being kicked out of the house. Soon John was really going to start shouting and then Sammy was going to know and- 

"Dean I don't want you to go."

What? That was not what Dean had been expecting him to say next. Dean thought John would have been happy to get rid of Dean and grateful that he was already packed and ready to split. 

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

"Why not?"

John paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "Dean I'm not disappointed in you." 

Okay now Dean was really confused. How could John not be disappointed? This wasn't making any sense. His confusion must have shown on his face because John continued. 

"I'm sorry for the way that I reacted last night. I was just taken a little bit by surprise is all."

This wasn't doing anything to help Dean understand. John had seemed quite a bit more than surprised last night. I mean he obviously had been surprised no doubt about that, but Dean was sure he had seen more than that. 

"But dad, you looked. . . I don't know, you looked so ashamed of me."

"I almost was at first. I know that you told me about you being ga-"

"Bisexual dad." Dean may not exactly be proud of his sexuality, but he still knew that it was important to maintain the difference between gay and bisexual.

"Sorry, bisexual, but I just wasn't expecting that when I walked into your room. I won't lie to you. At first I wasn't happy. I grew up in a time where bisexuality wasn't even herd of. Anyone who was known to be gay was an outcast. It was supposedly unnatural and wrong. I'm not excusing any wrong behavior I've had towards gay people in the past, but that was the world I grew up in. So yes at first I was unhappy. But I had the night to think it over. I'd known about this before, and I've seen you trying so hard to keep me happy, and to protect Sam and I realized that your sexuality does not make you a bad person. It doesn't change who you are. Dean I am so lucky to have you as son no matter who you love. Geese I must be one huge screw up of dad huh? I mean I've raised a son who is ready to live on the streets because he kisses boys."

It wasn't until this moment that Dean heard the pain in John's voice. 

"Dad it's okay."

"It's not okay Dean! Kids shouldn't be scared that their parents are going to kick them out for loving someone. They should be able to talk to their parents about this kind of stuff without worrying about disappointing them. You're mother would have been so much better at this than me-"

Dean surprised himself by cutting John's words off with a hug. 

"You're doing a great job dad."

John chuckled before hugging Dean back. "Nah I'm actually doing a pretty shitty job. But I promise I'll try and do better Dean."

Dean let go of John and stepped back with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe how relieved and weightless he felt. It was such a contrast to how depressed he'd felt the rest of the day. 

"Now get upstairs and unpack your bags."

Dean gave his dad a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

Dean grabbed his bags and rushed up the stairs. When he got to his room he dropped his bags on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. His lovely, wonderful comfortable purple bed that Cas had bought for him. He would actually get to sleep on it now! Now that he had had a moment to process everything that had happened he realized that he had tears on his face. He had been so overwhelmed with relief and giddiness he hadn't even realized until this moment. But judging from how wet his face was they had been going for a little while. Dean rolled over and buried his face into his purple comforter. He was still a little disappointed that it didn't smell like Cas. 

Cas!!!!! Shit! Dean still had to talk to him! Well, at least now when he did talk to him he wouldn't have to tell him about how his father had disowned him. Quite the opposite actually. But Cas still needed an explanation. Dean just needed to figure out how he was going to get Cas alone. He wasn't so sure that Cas would be in class for a while, and even if he was why would he want to see Dean alone again given what had happened last time?

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

Dean's door opened and John stuck his head through it. 

"Hey Dean?"

"Ya dad?"

"Do I get to meet the guy that I caught you rounding second base with?" John asked with a smirk on his face. 

Dean blushed and paused for a moment. This was still pretty new to him, the whole feelings thing. Especially with his dad. 

"I don't know yet dad. I guess we'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that John probably seems horribly out of character in this, but I told you at the beginning that mean John Winchester is just too sad for me! I can't do it! It breaks my heart because it breaks Dean's heart and Dean is just so precious and deserves the world and oh my gosh I'm crying! 
> 
> But I have a friend who is helping me to get better at updating more often! Please Please PLEASE!!!!! Holler at me if you feel that I am taking to long. Kick my ass into gear you guys! 
> 
> Also please comment if you are enjoying this! This silence is becoming deafening!
> 
> Oh and last thing! I know that it's a short chapter, but I figured I'd get it out to ya as soon as possible saying as it already took me FOREVER!!! To do this much so hear ya go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit. I am literal shit for taking this long. I'm so awful. I deserve the worst of fates. Drown me in mustard.

Despite the relief that Dean felt at not being kicked out of the house he was still having some trouble sleeping. John had unknowingly given Dean something else to worry about just now. Was John ever going to meet Cas? Dean had no idea where they stood now. Did Cas want to see him again? Did he even really like Dean or had he just been looking for a way to shut him up? He wasn't really sure, and he was going to have a hard time figuring it all out. At least, Dean figured, they would have to talk to each other to finish the stupid project that had started this whole mess. Maybe Dean could find a way to squeeze a little heart to heart in there somewhere. 

Dean rubbed his hands down his face. Since when did Dean Winchester want to have heart to hearts? This situation was just getting more and more out of hand by the minute. Dean decided that he would talk to Cas when he saw him in Sociology the next day. They could schedule some time to finish their project and Dean could mentally prepare himself for what promised to be the least manly conversation of his entire life. Dean would have to take a freezing cold shower and eat a bowl of nails for breakfast the next day just to stock up on manliness in preparation. 

\--

As it turned out, getting a hold of Cas was much harder than Dean had expected. He held his breath as he walked into class the next day and looked for that dark head of hair that usually sat next to his spot, but it wasn't there. Dean sat down in his spot and waited. The bell rang and still no Cas. Perhaps he would walk in a little bit late. People are late sometimes. Dean alternated looking between the clock, the door, and Mr. Singer. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, and still no Cas. Dean huffed and shlumped in his seat. He supposed Cas must be avoiding him. Dean couldn't say he blamed him. But he really needed to talk to him! The only time he ever saw Cas was in this class. He didn't have his number so he couldn't text him, and he didn't have his address so he couldn't go to his house. If Cas never showed up in class again Dean really would be screwed. 

\--

Cas had been planning on going to school today, but it just hadn't happened. Some days were like that. Cas woke up to the sound of his alarm, shut it off quickly, thought about what he was going to wear and how long it was going to take to get ready, and then went back to sleep. Most days he was tired and dreaded facing the circus that passed as public education these days, but some days it was just too much for him. Today was one of those days. And it was definitely because of Dean Winchester.

\--

Dean was headed to lunch when he saw them. That same group of weirdos sitting under that stupid tree, only this time there was no head of dark hair or vibrant blue eyes among them. Dean kept walking forward and had just reached baby when he froze. Dean quickly turned around and looked at the group under the tree again. They were kind of far away, but Dean knew who he was looking for should be there. He took a few steps forward, hunting for a completely different head of dark hair. It was then that he saw her. Dean tried hard to keep a normal pace as he walked towards her, but as he moved his pace quickened until he was practically speed walking. By the time he reached her all eyes were on him once again, including Summer's.

"Hey, do you know where Cas is?"

Summer's eyes darkened. "Why?"

"I really need to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please, this is really importan-"

Summer grabbed Dean by his collar, spun him around, and pinned him to the tree.

"Listen here you pretentious ass hole, Castiel is one of my best friends. I don't know why, but he likes you a lot, and for that reason I will give you his address. But you should know if you do anything to hurt him I will tear you apart. If he so much as gets a paper cut while in your presence I will scoop your eyes out with a melon baller and then feed them to you. Understand?"

Dean was very proud of his masculinity, but in this moment he held onto none of that as he shook his head vigorously in ascent. Summer leaned in a little closer before smiling prettily and cooing, "Good," and shit if that wasn't the most terrifying thing Dean had ever seen in his entire life. She then brought the hand that wasn't holding Dean in a near choke hold around Dean's waist and towards his ass. She slipped her hand into his back pocket very slowly and pulled out his phone. She brought it up to her face, unlocked it, and typed in what Dean assumed was Cas' phone number and address before locking it, reaching around Dean and returning it to his pocket. She tightened her hold on Dean's shirt and brought his face closer to hers. She puckered her lips and placed the most gentle of kisses on Dean's nose before whispering in his ear, "Beat it before I tear one of your balls off and leave you halfway functional." She released her hold on Dean, turned on her heal. and flipped her hair in Dean's face.

Dean took a second to collect his 6 remaining brain cells before bolting out of there as fast as he could. Once he was in baby and safe 3 blocks away he allowed himself to process what the hell had just happened. He knew that he had just met the most terrifying person in his entire life, and he was fairly certain he had just pissed himself. Dean made it all the way home, up the stairs to his room, and was lying on his bed before he realized that now he had Cas' number and address. A few minutes later he remembered that Summer had said that Cas liked him. She had even said that he liked him a lot. With that boost to Dean's confidence, and with Summers warning in mind, Dean knew that it was time to go see Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, short chapter I know. And you guys deserve sooooo much better, but I've recently found someone else to inspire me to write more. I'm not entirely certain where this is going, and at this point I'm just trying to let the writing take me wherever it wants to. If anyone has any suggestions or things they would like to see I'm happy to oblige.  
> Also I feel like you guys should know that Summer is one of my best friends, and she is legitimately this terrifying sometimes. She looks different than I described her in the fic, but this is her personality completely. She's also a big part of the reason that this fic has gotten as far as it has. Love her as much as I do!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I started working on this chapter and about half way through my computer died and I lost everything. But if I'm being honest the real reason this chapter took so long is because I'm awful. I'd keep apologizing for that but I'm sure you guys are tired of that. So. . . .I'll just let ya get to it.

Cas didn't get out of bed until 2 in the afternoon. On the weekends he usually got out of bed around 11 or 12, but he was feeling a little more drained than usual and allowed himself a little more time to hide in the safety and comfort of his blankets. Cas hauled himself out of bed and padded down the hall towards his bathroom. He peeled his pajamas off and stepped into the shower, quickly turning on the water to the highest temperature he could stand. As he stood beneath the spray, Cas could feel the stress of the past few weeks melting off of him. Showers always did have that effect on him. 

After washing himself Cas stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. He threw on his comfiest sweater (light pink with a cat face one it) toed on his slippers, and trudged down the stairs to his kitchen. He placed two blueberry toaster strudels in the toaster before starting a fresh pot of coffee. Castiel had just sat down to the table with his "breakfast" when he heard the sound of his phone ringing upstairs. Cas groaned and leaned back in his seat. People didn't call him often so it might be important, but his bedroom was so far awayyy. And if he walked all the way upstairs to get his phone then he would have to talk to whoever was calling him, and when that was done his strudels would probably be cold. By the time Castiel worked this all out in his head the phone had stopped ringing anyway. Guess that made his decision for him. Cas leaned forward in his seat again and quickly got to work on his, well, if he was being honest with himself this was his lunch.

Cas was done with both pastries and was just finishing off his second mug of coffee when he heard a knock at the door. Cas looked at the clock and saw that it was only 2:40. That was strange. His Dad didn't get home from work until around 6, and Cas didn't get home from school until after 3 even if he came straight home. Who would be knocking at the door? Probably someone selling bug spray, Cas thought to himself, or the bible. Reluctantly Castiel got to his feat and started washing out his mug, contemplating just ignoring whoever was there, when he heard a second knock and then the doorbell right after. Whoever it was they were getting impatient. Sighing to himself, Cas placed his mug in the dishwasher and walked towards the front door, dragging his feet the whole way. Whoever was at the door had rung the bell 2 more times before Cas got there. Jesus, this person needed to chill. 

"Hang on!" Cas yelled irritably before wrenching the door open. Cas gasped and took a step backwards. "Dean?" Dean stood in his doorway staring uncomfortably at him for a moment before looking down at his feet and scuffing one of his shoes against the mat. 

"Hey Cas."

"Why are you- How did- How do you know where I live?"

Dean glanced up sheepishly, a blush coloring his cheeks. "You're buddy Summer was very helpful earlier. She uh, gave me your number and told me where to find you."

"You asked Summer where I was?"

"Yeah and she just about ripped my throat out. She's awful protective of ya. You sure there isn't something there?" Dean asked, unfortunately not quite masking his jealousy as well as he hoped.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I don't have the right parts to interest her. And if she was into me she would not be telling you where I live."

Dean looked up at this. "Why not?"

Cas' breath caught in his throat. He had essentially, in a round about way, just admitted to liking Dean. Although at this point, it really couldn't be much of a secret. "It doesn't matter. Why are you here Dean?"

Dean shuffled nervously on his doorstep. "Uh. . . Can I maybe come in?"

Cas looked at Dean for a moment before stepping aside. Dean stepped in and Cas shut the door behind him before leading him to the living room. 

"Do you want me to grab you anything? Water or Coffee?"

"Actually I could definitely use some water right about now."

"Alright, wait here," Cas said gesturing to the couch. 

Dean sat down and waited patiently for Cas to return. Glancing down he noticed how sweaty his palms were and started wiping them on his pants. Cas came back with a glass of water and handed it to Dean before sitting down on the other side of the couch. 

"This is a really nice place you got Cas."

"My dad's a writer. Personally I don't think his books are that good, but he has one series that's developed a pretty crazy fan base, and well, it's left us with a bit of money."

"What series is it?"

"It's called Supernatural. It's some story about two brothers, with really awful codependency issues, who travel across the country hunting demons and ghosts and that kind of stuff." Cas shrugged his shoulders and glanced over at Dean before looking away again.

"Huh, sounds kinda weird." Cas shrugged his shoulders again before looking at Dean again, this time holding his gaze.

"Why are you here Dean?" Cas repeated.

Dean swallowed thickly before replying. "You uh, you didn't answer your phone."

So that had been Dean calling. Castiel was deeply regretting his decision to not answer the phone now. It would have been an uncomfortable conversation, but it couldn't possibly have been more uncomfortable than this. "That doesn't answer my question."

Dean looked down at his hands and wiped his palms across his jeans one more time. "We never really, uh, we still have a report that's due pretty soon."

All of the air whooshed out of Cas' lungs. That was why Dean was here? The stupid report? Cas had forgotten all about the damn thing until this moment. He hadn't realized until now that the second he saw Dean standing on his porch he had been hoping that he had been here to. . . To what? Pronounce his undying love for Castiel? Ask him if he wanted to go steady? How could he have been so stupid? Of course he didn't care about Cas, at least not like that. And Cas had seen the look on Dean's face before he left the other night. There was no way that Dean could possibly have feelings for Cas. Not if being caught kissing him put that look on his face. 

"Cas?"

Castiel hadn't realized that he hadn't answered Dean yet. He tried but couldn't quite seem to get anything out of his mouth. The words were getting stuck in his throat. Cas forced some air in and then out of his lungs before finally answering, "Of course Dean. We should get started on that right away." Cas did the only thing he could possibly do at that point. He shut down. Dean obviously didn't feel the same way that Cas felt about him. Letting his emotions get in the way at this point would only cause more issues. So Castiel shut them down. All he had to do was get through this stupid project with Dean, the semester would be over soon, and then he would never have to talk to him again. He just needed to get through this awful moment and then it would be over. 

"Um, yeah I guess so."

"If I remember correctly we had already decided on a topic for this assignment. I will retrieve my laptop from my bedroom and we can resume our work immediately."

"Uh, yeah, okay."

Cas stood up from the couch. His movements were jerky and something was definitely off. He walked out of the room and Dean could here his footsteps continue up the stairs. Dean dropped his head into his hands. What was he doing? He had come here to fix things with Cas, not work on their stupid project. I mean they definitely needed to get that done, but that wasn't why he was here! Cas had to think he was such an ass. Dean lifted his head up again when he heard Cas walking back down the stairs. 

"If I remember correctly our decided topic was societal expectations of women in Japan. We should probably do more research and collect more data before creating an outline for our paper. Then we can begin to assemble whatever it is we are presenting to the class. I suggest a powerpoint. It is fairly overused, but that would be because it is the most efficient for these types of presentations."

By the time Cas had finished he had already sat down and was searching on his laptop for the sight he had found before. Dean couldn't do this. He couldn't just sit and pretend to be interested in this when things were obviously still so screwed up between them.

"Cas stop."

Cas continued on ignoring Dean. "The woman who we found earlier that wrote the article on this issue has a podcast detailing her experience in Japan. If we wanted we could take clips of it and use that in our presentation."

Dean leaned forward trying to take the lap top out of Cas' hands. "Cas please."

"Dean, if you continue to impede our progress then this will never get done and we will receive a less than satisfactory grade on our report."

Dean finally wrenched the computer out of Cas' hands. "Would you forget about the damn report for a second Cas?"

"If we are not going to work on the report Dean then I must ask again. Why are you here?"

Dean stood up from his seat, pulling Castiel with him. "What the hell is wrong with you Cas? What are you doing?"

Cas could feel his walls cracking. He was normally very good at maintaining indifference once he decided to shut his emotion down, just ask his father. But Dean was breaking him down. Castiel could feel himself getting angry which meant that he was going to start crying. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Dean think that he cared. 

"I'm not sure what you are referring to Dean."

"No! I'm not buyin that Cas. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Dean please, it is of the utmost importance that finish this-"

"Shut up about the fucking report Cas! What is going on? Why did you go all robot on me? Why are you talking even weirder than normal? What are you doing?"

Cas felt his walls crumbling. 

"Dean-"

"Cas I know this isn't you. You've yelled at me a thousand times in class. This isn't you!"

Cas felt the snap.

"You want me to yell Dean? I'll yell for you!!!" The tears were pouring down his face now. "You kiss me like I'm the only person you've ever kissed before, and then you let me leave your house mortified that you dad caught us! You let me think for two days that your dad hates me and that maybe even you hate me!! But then you show up at my door and tell me that you asked my best friend, and probably the most terrifying person on the planet, where I live. Then you come here and stand on my door step and stammer and blush and act adorable as fuck, just so you can come in to my house, sit down, and tell me that you went through all of that just so we can work on our fucking project!! Dean Winchester you are the most infuriating, selfish, ignorant, ass hole that I have ever met!!!

Dean stared at Castiel, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Cas stared back his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"Dean Winchester, Why are you here."

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering, "I don't know."

Cas lifted an eyebrow and wiped the tears from his face. "You don't know?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. Cas stared at him a moment longer before sighing and turning away.

"Cas please-"

"What Dean!" Cas yelled, spinning back around to glare at the boy in front of him.

"Damn it Cas you know I'm not as good at words as you are."

Cas chuckled darkly.

"It's true! I've never been able to string words together the way you can! That's why you always kick my ass at every argument! I don't know why I'm here okay. I just know that here is where I need to be right now." Dean pause for a moment and sucked in a breath. "Unless you want me to go."

Cas felt fresh tears pooling in his eyes. But he wasn't angry anymore. He stared at Dean for a moment. Deciding what to do next.

"I don't want you to go."

Dean took a few steps towards Cas. "Then I'll stay." Cas slowly nodded his head. Dean took two more steps forward. He was right in front of Cas now. Cas looked up the few inches into Dean's eyes and Dean looked down into Cas' watery blue ones. He raised his hands to Cas' face and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. He left his hands there and softly cradled his face. "Please don't cry Cas."

Cas sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"No Cas. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't confident enough in myself to stand next to you that night. I'm sorry I've been such a pain in your ass. I'm sorry I hurt you." Dean leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss to Cas' lips. 

"I'm so fuckin sorry I suck."

Cas breathed out a quiet chuckle. "Eloquence never was your forte Dean."

"I'm only half way sure I even know what that means." Dean laughed before before bringing his lips back down to Cas' smiling ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what a long chapter is at this point. I mean this one's longer than the last one, but that was tiny. It felt long when I was writing it, but I don't even know at this point. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be the second to last chapter. Sorry I suck. I swear to god I'm trying. Keep kicking my ass so I actually post.

I need to add on to my fic. But it’s going to be a pain in the ass. But all I reallllly need to do is start writing. Which I also don’t really wanna do. But I neeeeeed too. I’ve got people waiting on me. I think I have an outline started somewhere. I wonder if I have that note book with me right now. Lemme check. Update: I do not. I know that I wanted Dean, Cas, Sam and John to have dinner. That needs to painfully awkward and requires lots of snark and banter especially from Cas and Sam. Also I need to write them giving their report. Okay Okay. SO. Dinner

The tension in the room was palpable. It was amazing to Dean that he could even think the word palpable with how uncomfortable he was. Three syllable words were not coming easy to him at the moment. 

“It really is a shame that Mary isn’t here to make this easier.” John muttered.

Sam snorted. “Dad I don’t think even mom would be able to diffuse whatever is going on here.”

Dean dropped his forehead on to the table with a thunk. 

“Oh, um, where is your mother?” Cas asked with a confused frown.

“Uh, she uh, passed away, a few years ago,” Dean said picking up his head and looking over at Cas.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Nah don’t worry about it Cas,” Sam said brightly. “We should have fully expected dead parents to be the topic of conversation here. Right along with genocide and animal testing.”

John snorted while Dean glared at his younger brother and Cas ducked his head. Dean reached under the table and squeezed Cas’ hand giving him a reassuring smile. He didn’t have as much confidence as he tried to convey through that smile, but he did want Cas to know that it was okay.   
Cas smiled back at him before looking up at Sam. 

“Speaking of animal testing, how important is lipstick to you Sam?” Cas asked.

Sam looked surprised at Cas’ change of topic and Dean couldn’t do anything to hide the smile blooming across his face. He had been in Sam’s place plenty of times and it was really nice to see Cas’ intense bluntness directed towards someone else. 

“Um, not very I guess.” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s particularly important to very many people, and yet we still kidnap thousands of innocent animals from their homes and use them barbarically in order to test cosmetics every year.”

“Uh,” Sam looked a little lost. “I don’t really know much about it to be honest.”

“Well, you should definitely look more into it. It’s very eye opening.”

“I. . . will do that Castiel.”

Despite the brief lift in conversation, the crushing silence from before settled back over the table.

After a few minutes Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his mouth to say something when John cleared his throat.

“So, are we going to talk about what we’re really here for?” 

Oh shit. Dean could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Sam scoffed. “You mean the fact that these two are jumping each other's bones now?”

Dean yelled, “Sammy!” at the same time John covered his ears and started chanting, “AH LAH LAH LAH LAH I DON’T WANNA HEAR THAT!” Cas’ face had turned a deep shade of red but he couldn’t quite cover up the small smile on his face. 

Sam snickered. “It’s gotta be pretty violent right? I mean hate sex usually is.”

Dean yelled another, “Sam!” While Cas tucked his face into his hands.

“Alright Sam! Not quite that!” John spoke up, “But I do think I should know what your intentions with my son are Castiel.” At the mention of his name Cas lifted his face up from his hands. 

“Oh my god.” Dean’s forehead once again thunked on to the table. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“It’s a valid question Dean. I am your dad.”

“Yes Dean, dad wants to know if Castiel intends to make an honest woman of you.” 

Cas choked on his water while Dean uttered a high pitched, “Oh my god,” and covered his head with his arms. 

After a bit of spluttering, Cas managed to clear his airway and respond. “Um, I mean, I guess I don’t really know what my intentions are?” Cas floundered for a moment, “I definitely don’t hate Dean like you said Sam. I mean don’t get me wrong he infuriates me and I want to kick him in the head at least 50% of the time I’m with him but. I just, I don’t know. Dean is, well, Dean is amazing and all I know is that I like Dean and that he likes me. Which is rather impressive considering how badly we both wanted to hate each other.” Cas shrugged. “I don’t know what it is about Dean, but no matter how hard I try I can’t stay away from him. He always pulls me back in. And I don’t wanna stay away anymore. I want to be together.”

Dean had lifted his head off the table and Cas giggled at the red mark on his head. Dean smiled at Cas and reached back under the table to grab his hand again. They smiled at each other for a moment before Cas leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Wow that was gross.” Sam said effectively breaking Dean and Cas out of their prolonged eye contact. “I thought finding you guys making out on the couch was bad, but that was so much worse.” 

Cas ducked his head again while Dean shot Sam his own bitch face. John cleared his throat again. “Speaking of which.”

Dean’s forehead once again found the table.

“I don’t want to stumble on anything. . . . untoward going on in here.”

“Strike me down lord please.”

“Dean this is serious. I know you can’t like. . . get pregnant.”

Dean thumped his head on the table several times. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Dean language, but you still have to be careful.There are still STD’s and things.”

Cas was staring wide eyed at the table. His entire face and neck were crismon. Sam thought he was going to crack a rib from trying so hard not to laugh. 

“Just you know, make sure you’re . . protected.”

“Oh my god Dad!” Dean yelled springing up from his seat. “Yes! I know! I took Sex ed! So did Cas! Good bye! We’ll be fine! Goodbye!!!” Dean grabbed Cas’ his hand and tugged him out of the kitchen with him.

Sam stood up from the table. “Dean wait! Dean! Wait!”

Dean stuck his head back into the kitchen face red with embarrassment. “What Sammy?”

Sam grinned widely at him. “Remember when Charlie went to Pride in Vegas?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Yes.”

“Well, I’ve still got plenty of the flavored condoms that she brought back. If you need any.”

Dean flew out of the room. “SHUT UP SAM!”

Sam sat back down giggling madly. Before looking up at his dad. “You know, we really shouldn’t have put as much effort into this meal as we did. No one even ate it.”

John snorted. “We were a little preoccupied. But now that the love birds are gone that’s more for us right?”

“Oh yeah.” Sam looked eagerly at Dean’s plate before digging in. 

\--

“I can not believe that that just fucking happened.”

“It was, a bit embarrassing.”

“A bit! Just a bit! Cas I haven’t been that embarrassed since I tried to kiss Carter Smith in the 8th grade and he pulled back and I ended up collapsing on top of him.”

“Oh my god! Did that really happen?”

Dean picked his head up off his pillow to look over at Cas who was laying beside him. “Yeah that really happened. Turned out I had misread quite a few interactions with him.” Dean shrugged

“Oh Dean I’m so sorry.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah apparently it’s only the people who are asses to me that wanna make out with me.”

Cas giggled. “I mean, you could never really trust someone who’s nothing but nice to you. Someone who puts up with you all the time and doesn’t complain once is either trying to get something from you or a robot.”

Dean rolled onto his stomach and poked Cas’ tummy. Cas squirmed away from the finger before freezing and looking up at Dean.

“Cas? Are you-”

“No!”  
The absolute terror that filled Cas’ eyes was met with nothing but a smirk from Dean as he took his fingers and started to wiggle them all up Castiel’s rib cage.

“No! No Dean!!! Pease!!!”

Dean didn’t stop. He flung his leg over Cas’ other side straddling him continuing to move his hands up and down Cas’ sides.

“Ahahaha! Dean!! Dea- No! Please!!! Ahahahahaha! Dean Stop!”

Dean didn’t stop. The manic smile over his face was only growing. Until Cas grabbed his hands and flipped them over. Now Cas sat on top of Dean and started moving his hands up Dean’s sides in an attempt to tickle him back.

“Doesn’t work on me Cas. I’m not ticklish.” Dean pulled his hand up and folded them behind his head allowing Cas to continue trying to tickle him.

Cas slumped down bringing his hands back to himself. Dean would never admit it but the little pout on his face was adorable. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to find another way of shutting you up.” Cas leaned down on top of Dean and met his lips with his own. Dean brought his hands from behind his head and placed one against Cas’ cheek and the other behind his thigh. Dean parted his mouth in invitation and Cas gladly accepted, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. As they kissed Cas gently rolled his hips against Dean’s. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Dean hummed gripping Cas thigh and pulling it higher up on his body. Cas took his hand from where it sat on the pillow next to Dean’s head and slid it up under Dean’s shirt. He brushed his hand up and slid his thumb over Dean’s nipple and then smiled at the gasp it pulled out of him. 

“Well you’re not ticklish, but you’re definitely sensitive aren’t you?” Dean released a small whine from the back of his throat and Cas grinned wolfishly back at him. He lowered his head again kissing Dean with a new hunger that hadn’t been there a moment before. Just as he started to roll his hips again the fucking door burst open. 

“I heard you guys yelling again what-” John froze in the doorway. Again. Cas quickly rolled off of Dean and onto the floor with a loud thump. Dean brought his hand up and slapped it over his face.

“Dean, did we not just talk about this?”

Dean sat up quickly. “Everyone’s clothes are on Dad! I’m pretty sure you can’t get Chlamydia from making out!” Cas was having a hard time deciding if he should get up or if it would be better if he just stayed on the floor. 

Suddenly Sam’s voice piped up from his bedroom across the hall. “Nah but if you grind hard enough all the friction might start a fire! 

“Sammy! Shut up!”

John looked around. “Why is everyone yelling all the time? What were you two yelling about? I mean, you definitely weren’t yelling when I got here.” Dean smacked both hands against his face this time and flung himself back on to the bed. 

“Uh actually,” Cas spoke, peeking his head up from the other side of Dean’s bed. “Dean uh, discovered that I uh, may be. . . . ticklish.” Sam’s voice came from his room again.

“Wait Cas is ticklish?” Cas pushed his forehead into Dean’s bed spread. “Don’t worry Cas. Dean is ticklish too!” Cas whipped his head back up.

“What! I tried tickling him it didn’t work!”

Sam laughed. “That’s cause his sides aren’t ticklish. He’s really ticklish on his legs right abo-”

“Sam! Shut up!” Dean was pretty sure that you could compile all the times he’d told Sam to shut up today and it would outnumber all the other times he’d said it in his life. 

“Okay, okay,” John lifted his hands up. “Don’t worry I’m leaving and I’ll try and get Sam to shut up too, but no promises on that.” They heard Sam snort from his bedroom.

“Yeah do you think maybe you could start knocking too?”

John just shrugged on his way out the door. 

Dean collapsed onto his bed again. Cas finally picked himself all the way up off the floor and sat down next to Dean on his bed. 

“I truly believe that this is the most traumatic experience of my life.” Dean muttered. 

“We’re gonna end up not being able to kiss each other because of PTSD.”

Dean snorted. “True. Which sucks cause I kinda like kissing you.” 

“Really?” Cas asked. “Cause kissing you is just kinda eh.” Cas looked over at Dean a wide smile on his face.

“Really?” Cas shrugged. “Well I guess I’ll have to change that opinion.” Dean lifted his head up reaching for Cas’ face. Cas leaned down into Dean. Just before their lips met Cas lifted his head up and placed a kiss to Dean’s nose.

“Maybe, we should not push our luck for the night.” Dean dropped his head back to the pillow and groaned. Cas giggled. 

“Maybe we could take this to my house?” Dean grinned.

“Oh hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I usually work on this when I get bored in history class but if I get any positive feedback I'll probably work on it more often. There is a good possibility that I will add smut later and then change the rating, but I'm debating with myself about that. The religious half of me is saying "no you have sinned to much all ready" and the other half of me is saying "meh, you already have one foot in hell and the other on a banana peel so go for it." I guess we'll see what happens.


End file.
